Jester Interactive
Jester Interactive is a Welsh gaming company set up in 1998. It appears on MTV Music Generator 2 (2001), Suzuki TT Superbikes, Super Trucks Racing and Green Phatom: Play, Dive and Race!. Background On the floor of a dark room, we see a treasure chest. Suddenly, a glowing ball of light comes out and hovers over to a creepy-looking court Jester dressed in purple with freckles on his face and yellow clothing (hat-bell and all) who is asleep. Talking in squeaky gibberish, it wakes the Jester up on the start, the camera follows the ball around the Jester (who looks like we are in some kind of filming studio with a projector running in the background) simply watches in wonder. Then, the sinister-looking Jester grumbles darkly at the ball while it hovers around still talking gibberish. The camera then zooms to the Jester as the ball stops moving in front of him. Then the Jester jerks his head back giving out an loud, evil sounding laugh then suddenly eats out the screaming ball. Then the Jester starts shaking as lights beam out his face. What follows is that the Jester explodes into a load of bubbles with only his white eyes hit the screen and roll down while the Jester's hat slowly floats down as we see the now empty projector studio fading out to a black background to reveal the Jester Interactive Logo (a pair of glaring white eyes under the yellow and purple hat with styled writing "Jester" below) inside a white outline. Logo Behavior Factor Medium to high, the sinister Jester, the darkness of the logo and the explosion will certainly scare more than a few and will be more confusing than scary to a lot of people. Category:Scary Logos Category:Medium Ranked Logos Category:High Ranked Logos Category:Video Game Ranked Logos Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:United Kingdom Category:Evil Logos Category:Hjk scary Category:Taken From "Oliver The Curious Kid" Category:Not scary logos Category:Videos Category:Goodbye Cruel World Category:Run For Your Life!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Help Category:Logos that not scare Oliver Category:Logos that confuse me Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Black Logos Category:Villains Category:Halloween logos Category:Logos that don't scare Captain Crandall Category:Logos that don't scare Gumball Watterson Category:Logos that don't scare Skate Lad Category:Logos that Courage the Cowardly Dog hates Category:Taken from "Greeny Phatom: Play, Dive and Race!" (PS2 only) Category:Taken from "Greeny Phatom: Play, Dive and Race!" Category:Logos that Krunk (Dexter's Laboratory) hates/likes Category:Logos that Count Duckula likes Category:Logos that don't scare Mr. Alexander Cole Moore Category:Logos that don't scare Mr. Scatterbrain Category:Red Logos Category:Yellow Logos Category:Blue Logos Category:Orange Logos Category:Turquoise Logos Category:Logos that make Felix The Cat, Tom, Garfield, Slyvester, Doraemon, Meowth, Gumball and Jibanyan become so happy and party hard! Category:Logos that make Angeline the Jeepney cry Category:Logos that make Buhdeuces head blow up Category:Logos defeated by Hot Wheels Category:Logos that Wubbzy hates Category:Logos that do not scare PBS66 Category:Taken From "Danny Phantom" Category:Logos that make Max run away Category:Logos that make Sim dies in old age early Category:Logos that Splaat always sees on TV and makes parodies of it Category:Super scary logos Category:I want to die Category:What Evelyn Thinks About Logos Category:What's a rusi Category:What Tom Karlsson and Julian Dominguez were fighting over uploading Category:Logos that scare Starlight Glimmer Category:Logos with Not Enough categories!!!!! Category:Wendy Category:Burger King Category:Wendy's Category:Evil logos defeated by Hot Wheels Category:Logos that are so loud that makes The Angry Birds smash the computer Category:Help desk Category:LOUDEST LOGO EVER Category:Holy ROBLOXIAN Category:Logos that contains choir Category:Logos that contains screaming Category:Logos that run amok on your computer Category:Logos that contains brass fanfares Category:Logos that contains photos Category:Why and how do these logos scare people? Category:How annoying Category:How dare you!!!!!!? Category:Scariest logos in the world!!!!!!!!!! Category:What's a rush Category:Run!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Taken from "Pingu" Category:Taken from "Shin Chan" Category:FINNBROSS ONLY ALLOWED Category:THX Category:Awesome logos Category:Logos that scare Star Butterfly Category:Holy crud with purple!!??....??!!... Category:Oh my god who cares. Nobody cares about this Category:Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha Category:Ahhhhhhh Category:Logos that make The Loud House kids cry Category:Not defunct Category:Logos that I like Category:There's too many categories! AVALANCHE! Category:AHHH! AVALANCHE! No... the snow... so... cold... Category:SUPER DUPER ULTRA MEGA NIGHTMARE LOGOS Category:None Ranked Logos Category:Happy Halloween everyone! Category:Logos that scare Roblox Noob Category:Logos that scare noob Category:Clarence Jeff and Sumo saw this on a vhs at Rental World Category:Smokin Oken's fear Category:Logos that scare Twilight Sparkle Category:Logos that scare Pinkie Pie Category:Logos that scare Fluttershy Category:Logos that scare Rarity Category:Logos that scare AppleJack Category:Logos that scare Rainbow Dash Category:Logos that scare Spike the Dragon Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Logos that scare Archibald Asparagus Category:Logos that scare Pa Grape Category:Logos that scare Mr.Lunt Category:Logos that scare Mr.Nezzer Category:Logos that scare Madame Blueberry Category:Do you worst! YOU RETARDS! Category:Logos that act like Meghann Cooke from Supernanny Category:Logos that act like Baldi from Baldi's Basics in Education & Learning Category:Logos that act like Freddy Fazbear from Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Logos that act like Nikolas Cruz Category:Logos that act like Adam Lanza Category:Logos that act like 6IX9INE Category:Logos that act like SupernannyYes25 from the Supernanny Wiki Category:Logos that scare Eevee and make them cry Category:Logos that act like Playboi Carti Category:Logos that act like Kanna Kamui from Miss Kobayshi's Dragon Maid Category:Logos that act like Screen Gems Category:Logos that act like Soviet Union Category:Logos that act like Kim Jong-un Category:Logos with Animals Category:Logos that are funny Category:Logos that scare Lincoln Loud Category:Logos that scare SwaySway and Buhdeuce Category:Logos that scare Unikitty Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that scare Edward the Blue Engine Category:Logos that scare Puppycorn Category:Logos that scare Lana Loud Category:Logos that scare Lola Loud Category:Logos that scare Chuck E. Cheese Category:Children who act like Master Frown from Unikitty! Category:Logos that scare Lord Boxman from OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes! Category:Logos that scare Lucy Loud Category:Logos that scare Lisa Loud Category:Logos That Scare Timon and Pumbaa Category:Logos that scares spongebob Category:Logos that scare Timon and Pumbaa Category:Logos that scare Wubbzy Category:Leni loud is not scared of this logo!!!! Category:Logos that Madame Blueberry cries at Category:Logos that scare Lynn Loud Category:Logos that make Bliss cry Category:Logos that make Lola Loud cry Category:Logos that make Lyn Loud cry Category:Logos that make Leni Loud cry Category:Logos that make Luan Loud cry Category:Logos that make Luna Loud cry Category:Logos that make Lori Loud cry Category:Logos that make Lucy Loud cry Category:Logos that make Lily Loud cry Category:Logos that make Buttercup cry Category:Logos that make Blossom cry Category:Logos that make the Z-Squad cry Category:Logos that make The Powerpuff Girls Z cry Category:Logos that make the Ojamajos cry Category:Logos that make Toadette cry Category:Logos that make Soleil cry Category:Logos that make Gourmand cry Category:Logos that make Étoile cry Category:Logos that make Radar cry Category:Logos that make Ventouse cry Category:Logos that make Peinture cry Category:Logos that make Les Piwis cry Category:Logos that makes Unikitty cry Category:Logos that make Cindy cry Category:Logos that make Libby cry Category:Logos that are so fucking scary it makes you take an explosive dump in Barney's face and he gets so excited from the poop experience he turns into Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur Category:Logos that scare Cindy (Little Princess School) Category:Logos that scare Bianca (Little Princess School) Category:Logos that scare Hime (Little Princess School) Category:Logos that scare Iriá (Little Princess School) Category:Logos that scare Zade (Little Princess School) Category:Logos that make Toola-Roola cry Category:Logos that make Fluttershy cry Category:Logos that make Sew-And-So cry Category:Logos that make Spring Parade cry Category:Logos that make Cherry Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Keen Bean cry Category:Logos that make Tink-A-Tink-A-Too cry Category:Logos that make Triple Treat cry Category:Logos that make Twinkle Twirl cry Category:Logos that make Forsythia cry Category:Logos that make Merriweather cry Category:Logos that make Starbeam cry Category:Logos that make Desert Rose cry Category:Logos that make Rainbow Flash cry Category:Logos that make Petal Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Cupcake cry Category:Logos that make Butterscotch cry Category:Logos that make Skywishes cry Category:Logos that make Star Catcher cry Category:Logos that make Valenshy cry Category:Logos that make Gem Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Denim Blue cry Category:Logos that make Desert Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Peachy Pie cry Category:Logos that make Rainbow Swirl cry Category:Logos that make Star Swirl cry Category:Logos that make Strawberry Swirl cry Category:Logos that make Daisyjo cry Category:Logos that make Serendipity cry Category:Logos that make Sweetsong cry Category:Logos that make Bumblesweet cry Category:Logos that make Bee Bop cry Category:Logos that make Sunset Sweety cry Category:Logos that make Garden Glade cry Category:Logos that make Sunshower cry Category:Logos that make Bunches-o-Fun cry Category:Logos that make Fizzy Pop cry Category:Logos that make Island Rainbow cry Category:Logos that make Romperooni cry Category:Logos that make Sparkleberry Swirl cry Category:Logos that make Honolu-loo cry Category:Logos that make Round n' Round cry Category:Logos that make Thistle Whistle cry Category:Logos that make Tropical Surprise cry Category:Logos that make Lavender Lake cry Category:Logos that make Coconut Grove cry Category:Logos that make Tangerine Sunset cry Category:Logos that make Pineapple Paradise cry Category:Logos that make Beachberry cry Category:Logos that make Kiwi Tart cry Category:Logos that make Seaspray cry Category:Logos that make Ribbon Wishes cry Category:Logos that make Bowtie cry Category:Logos that make Coconut Cream cry Category:Logos that make Rainbowberry cry Category:Logos that make Dibble Dabble cry Category:Logos that make Dream Blue cry Category:Logos that make Breezie cry Category:Logos that make Frilly Frocks cry Category:Logos that make Peachie Keen cry Category:Logos that make Hula Lula cry Category:Logos that make Sandy Island cry Category:Logos that make Surf Star cry Category:Logos that make Golden Delicious cry Category:Logos that make Tea Lily cry Category:Logos that make Wave Catcher cry Category:Logos that make Finger Paints cry Category:Logos that make Twilight Twinkle cry Category:Logos that make Yesterdaisy cry Category:Logos that make Lulabelle cry Category:Logos that make Bumbleberry cry Category:Logos that make Scooter Sprite cry Category:Logos that make Loop-de-La cry Category:Logos that make Blossomforth cry Category:Logos that make Lovey Dovey cry Category:Logos that make Tulip Twinkle cry Category:Logos that make Star Surprise cry Category:Logos that make Royal Bouquet cry Category:Logos that make Wind Drifter cry Category:Logos that make Twirlerina cry Category:Logos that make Twinkle Bloom cry Category:Logos that make Brights Brightly cry Category:Logos that make Whistle Wishes cry Category:Logos that make Berries 'n Cherries cry Category:Logos that make Petite Petunia cry Category:Logos that make Precious Gem cry Category:Logos that make Rainbow Treat cry Category:Logos that make Royal Beauty cry Category:Logos that make Cute Curtsey cry Category:Logos that make Pretty Parasol cry Category:Logos that make Sno-Glo cry Category:Logos that make Graceful Glimmer cry Category:Logos that make The Breezies cry Category:Logos that make Daffidazey cry Category:Logos that make Zipzee cry Category:Logos that make Tra-La-La cry Category:Logos that make Tiddly Wink cry Category:Logos that make Crystal Crown cry Category:Logos that make Crowning Glory cry Category:Logos that make Pretty Palace cry Category:Logos that make Rarity The Unicorn cry Category:Logos that make Waterfire cry Category:Logos that make Guava Lava cry Category:Logos that make Lickety Split cry Category:Logos that make Puzzlemint cry Category:Logos that make Lily Lightly cry Category:Logos that make Storybelle cry Category:Logos that make Star Flight cry Category:Logos that make Heart Bright cry Category:Logos that make Pepperberry cry Category:Logos that make Star Shimmer cry Category:Logos that make Applejack cry Category:Logos that make Dazzle Surprise cry Category:Logos that make Razzaroo cry Category:Logos that make Moondancer cry Category:Logos that make Snowflake cry Category:Logos that make Candy Cane cry Category:Logos that make Spring Fever cry Category:Logos that make Dance Slippers cry Category:Logos that make Dance Around cry Category:Logos that make Tira-mi-Su cry Category:Logos that make Mochanut cry Category:Logos that make Garden Wishes cry Category:Logos that make Sunrise Song cry Category:Logos that make Royal Rose cry Category:Logos that make Pearly Pie cry Category:Logos that make Aurora Mist cry Category:Logos that make Morning Dawn Delight cry Category:Logos that make Island Delight cry Category:Logos that make Ruby cry Category:Logos that make Labra cry Category:Logos that make Sapphie cry Category:Logos that make Lip cry Category:Logos that make Sumire cry Category:Logos that make Himawari cry Category:Logos that make Garnet cry Category:Logos that make Rose cry Category:Logos that are so scary they make you poop your pants at Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur and he gets so mad that he kills RobotboyFTW PeppaPigFTL and everyone fucking cries and floods GoCity and they let you pay a huge fine for fucking up GoCity Category:Noooooooooooooo! Category:Wales Category:Logos that make Cookie cry Category:Logos that make Peaches cry Category:Logoz that make Sporatcous Lazytown poop his pants and kiss Robbie Rotten and mak3 Stingy cry Ziggy shit his pants and Trixie too Category:Logos That Scare Baxter Category:Logo that explode bomby Category:Logos that scare Cody Category:The nickjr movie Category:Sign Off Logos Category:Logos that scare Metal Ball (BFDI) Category:Logos so that are so scary that Zuko from the Last Airbender quits sleep and undergoes his transformation into a girl and screams so loudly Katara and Aang hear him. Category:Logos taken from Liberty's Kids Category:Children who act like Stewie Griffin Category:Logos that scare AndrewSilverman1 Category:Logos that make you throw your laptop out the window at 3AM then FNAF jumpscares your computer and then you hit the screen with a hammer hard Category:Logos that make Harshit PB&J Sandwiches Category:Logos that scare Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) Category:BFDI Characters Category:Logos that make pewdiepie say something racist Category:Logos that scare Tennis Ball (BFDI) Category:Sfgn Category:Xcn vbcxnbcvhjcxcbhvjcnxbhcjfgfbchxjcbvhjcxcvgbhbgvcvgbhjgF Category:Dfb Category:Logos that make Hatsune Miku cry Category:Oh My Smurf Category:Good Eveing America! Category:Logos that scare Mario (Mario Party 10) Category:Logos that scare Luigi (Mario Party 10) Category:Logos that scare Waluigi Category:Logos that scare Tommy Pickles Category:Logos That Scare The Numberblocks Category:Logos So Scary That I Must Tell The Characters From Object Lockdown To Eat A Laptop And Re-Open Toys R Us While Watching Numberblocks For Some Reason Category:Logos so scary You need to build a wall under the Viacom studio and makes John Lasseter so ULTIMATELY MAD he turned into SUPER TWISTED Freddy Fazbear and jumpscared you in the pants, then you bot at 3:00AM, and then Sonic.exe spawns and then kill him! Category:Logos that scare all colored Yoshis Category:Logos that scare Greg (Ratatoing) Category:Logos that scare The Pink Panther Category:I Don't Want To Go To The Baths! Category:OMG Peppas so UGLY and she ded but boris the teeth guy is here WTF cirno reimu WTH cailloy rosie doris WT?????????????????????? why P9P9P why is it going on. Well boris the teeth guy died. Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay. Good users. Category:Logoe that scare Keith from Voltron and make him cry and shit his pants while Robbie Rotten sneaks up on him and turns him into a mermaid while Lance and turns into Katara from Avatar and Allura into Sokka from said show Category:Logos that would wake up robbie Rotten (lazytown) Category:Logos that makes Larry the Cucumber throw a huge temper tantrum Category:Logos that makes Bob the Tomato throw a huge temper tanturm Category:Logos that make Tsukishima Kirari cry Category:Logos that make Drybones fall apart in fear! Category:Logos that make you build a wall on 20th centrey fox then war with nb/abc pb/cbs Category:Logos That Scare Homer Simpson Category:Logos that make Flippy flip out Category:Logos that make Flippy turn into Fliqpy Category:Logos that scare Filipinos Category:Logos that has creepy animation Category:Logos that has eating Category:Logos that scare Mordecai and Rigby Category:Logos that so scary that you will go to Baldi's School and send a notebook wrong test And run to Principal and get Dentention at 3 am and Playtime Comes and play and Baldi come on office and eject out of school then Ben Drowned kills you and then you die Category:Logos that scare the VeggieTales characters Category:J Category:E Category:S Category:T Category:R Category:Logos that scare Courage The Cowardly Dog Category:Logos that turn you into Link from the Zelda cartoon Category:Logos that Perry The Platypus Likes Category:Logos that could not scare Perry The Platypus Category:Logos that would wake up Perry The Platypus Category:Logos that Perry The Platypus Was Being Saved By Santa Claus Category:Logos that Major Monogram Gets A New Message Category:Logos that scare gali Category:Logos that Robbie Rotten likes Category:Logos so scary that you fall off you chair and throw a illumination bomb at the saturn, then saturn falls down to terrain like a meteorite and you get sent to Wiggler Bounce.. AND ANGRY WIGGLER SQUISHES YOU AND YOU DIE! Category:Logos that scare the Cleveland Cavaliers Category:Logos that scare the Oklahoma City Thunder Category:Logos that scare the Golden State Warriors Category:Logos that scare Maltese Junior Eurovision Singers Category:Stop with the useless categories Category:Logos that scare Ronald McDonald Category:Logos that Scare Australians Category:Logos that scare MGM lions Category:Logos that scare Beavis and Butt-Head Category:Logos that scare Alvin and the Chipmunks Category:Logos that don't scare Sheen Category:Logos that scare Total Drama Contestants Category:Logos that scare Uncle Grandpa Category:Logos that scare well, EVERYONE. Category:Logos that scare Gwen (Total Drama) Category:Logos that scare Josee (Total Drama) Category:Logos that scare Max (Secret Life of Pets) Category:Logos That Scare Silk Spectre II (Watchmen) Category:Logos that scare Flandre Scarlet Category:Logos that scare Ash (Sing) Category:Logos that Makes Jeffy Turn Invisible Category:Logos that make Sailor Moon cry Category:Logos that make Sailor Mercury cry Category:Logos that make Sailor Mars cry Category:Logos that make Sailor Jupiter cry Category:Logos that make Sailor Venus cry Category:Logos that make Sailor Chibi Moon cry Category:Logos that make the Cures cry Category:Logos that make Cure Happy cry Category:Logos that make Cure Sunny cry Category:Logos that make Cure Peace cry Category:Logos that make Cure March cry Category:Logos that make Cure Beauty cry Category:Logos that make Candy cry Category:Logos that make Ressort cry Category:Logos that make Bender Taunt Category:Logos Category:Logos that Yellow (Super Bomberman R) likes